Wow it's Songfics!
by desired-hanyou-aly
Summary: There was a challenge issued to the "Creative Ideas Hey Arnold" on Facebook. This is my entry to said challenge. Oh, there is mild language and some suggested themes so beware! I hope you like it. Any-who on with the show...


_I just have fun with these because I like music a lot and I love fanfictions. Oh yeah and this one is slightly different than normal challenges as highlighted. Beware I do have some profanity and some suggestive inquiries here. Just letting you know if you didn't look at the rating. I hope y'all will have fun reading these. Review; don't review but if you do tell me which ones you like the best. Sorry that my music collection is kinda weird and this was just ten songs ;p._

* * *

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. **Play ****the ****song ****on ****repeat**** 3 ****times****, ****on ****the**** 3****rd ****time ****stop ****writing****. ****Basically ****you ****start ****when ****the ****song ****starts****, ****and ****stop ****when ****the ****song ****repeats ****for ****the**** 3****rd ****time****. **No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas. *sigh*_

* * *

**1. ****She ****Doesn****'****t ****Know ****She****'****s ****Got ****It**** - ****Blake ****Shelton**

She was dancing on the floor of the local club. She was in her own little world and she didn't even think that we were watching her swing her hips this way and that. I don't know why no one was brave enough to go up and dance with her. Ok, We do know why but come on who wants to get their ass beat for dancing with Helga G. Pataki. Even though she has settled down a lot since fourth grade but she has proven to not test her. I've been in love with her since 8th grade not that she knows I'm alive anyway. Well maybe I need to leave up to my name a s bold guy. Here goes everything, I pray that my life might be spared, and walk up to her on the dance floor. It seemed like everyone was holding their breaths to see what might happen to me. Helga looked at me a gave me a smirk and started to dance against me. Wow, I didn't get killed and Oh I'm dancing with Helga G. Pataki. She was my tormentor, friend, and maybe future girlfriend. I took her hand and twirled her around. She had this like blush on her cheeks and just laughed about my control over her. I pulled her in to gave her a little kiss to test the waters and man did she kiss me back.

**2. ****Burn ****it ****to ****the ****Ground**** - ****Nickelback**

HAHA man this first drink really went to my head. Who knew that alcohol could do this to you and the music in the house party was a plus too. I had never been drunk before and I don't know if it would be the last either. I kinda liked the feeling. It kind of lets me just complete relax and who knew that I would go after the girl of my dreams and that she would let me too. It didn't matter that we both had someone else. All that matter was to get this burning under control. So we went a little further than we had planned but hey we were drunk at our first high school party. I had wanted her for a while now and I knew she couldn't have what she wanted. It sorta worked out, maybe. I had this burning feeling and it need to be burnt to the ground and she felt the same way. We went up to the room in this big house and that's how our best friends found us in each others arms butt naked.

"Come on, wake up Gerald. It's 7 o'clock in the morning and we need to get out of here."

"Wow, I never thought tall hair boy had it in him to take charge for once. He is not going to like what happened last night at all."

"Alright, alright, I'm up just stop speaking, my head hurts right now."

"Well, it's going to be hurting for a while cuz once you open your eyes you'll know why, haha"

"Helga, if you would please refrain from being loud and let us..."

**3. ****Push ****it**** - ****Salt**** & ****Pepper**

How the hell did I end up here. I told Phoebe that I don't do karaoke and that I didn't like sing much. Oh that's right this is all her fault too. Well at least she is up here with me to do this silly, mildly, and slightly entertaining song. Why in the world did she pick this song? I just know that Gerald and Arnold are going to laugh at me for doing this song. Well It's about to start and Phoebe is ready so I guess I'll have to face the music, hahaha. Yeah right. Ok so maybe it's not so bad having fun with my best friend, her boyfriend, and his best friend. You know what screw it I'm going to take this shot and just have fun. You never know maybe I can get Arnold and I to sing a song with me. Oh shit, why did Phoebe pick this song with all its sexual innuendos. whatever maybe I can have fun with this.

"Hey Phoebe let make this a night the boys will never forget."

"How so Helga?"

"Well the song you pick let's dance on them while we sing and see if we can make them blush."

"Oh I this that is an intriguing idea but I don't know if I can do it without blushing."

"It's ok. Just try I bet you can get Gerald all hot and bothered by the end of the song that you will have to run home and fix his problem."  
"Helga that is private and you are not supposed to bring it up that I told you. Although I believe your right. Let's go for it"

**4. ****It****'****s ****All ****Over**** - ****Three ****Days ****Grace**

Really, now she was hiding the bottles. How am I supposed to help her get better if she didn't want to get better? This sucks. I'm supposed to be going to parties and having fun not taking care of my mother. If you could call her a mother. I shouldn't be the only one taking care of her. Where is Big Bob I mean this is his wife right? I gave up most of my childhood to take care of myself. all I have ever wanted was to be a kid but no not with this family and their problems. You know what I'm done with this crap and with this bullshit. I leave in two years, if I save up so money, maybe get a scholarship, and was very careful I could get the hell out of this house. I have nothing here and it's not like anyone cares but me. I have put enough of myself in stopping the madness but it's all over. I'm going to go to that party and have fun. If she drinks herself to death it's not going to be on my hands because I tried as best as I could. I'm only 16 and I'm more of a grown-up than anyone in this house. I feel better now that I'm taking charge of my life before I go to college and be a real adult. It's going to be over soon and I won't be left responsible for it. I wash my hands of it.

**5. Dreaming of You - Selena**

Sitting out on my roof and thinking about the information that just showed itself to me. I couldn't believe that they were the same person and that he had never notice it. Yeah she had told him that she loved him before but I wasn't sure if it was true or not. Now I knew she was telling me the truth than. I can't help thinking about her. It's been years since I was supposed to give her an answer. I hope she still feels the same about me from years ago. This would be a little awkward if she didn't feel the same any more. I think I've been in love with her forever but I didn't realize it until now. I'm going to have to make it up to her if she doesn't believe me.

"Hey, football head, what did you need to talk to me about that was so urgent that it couldn't wait?"

"Well, Helga, I actually had several things I wanted to ask you. First off, why did you pretend to be Cecile?"

"Wow, ummm how did you find out that was me?"

"You're not answering the question."

"Oh criminy, I wanted your attention and that was the only way to get it, ok."

"Well what would I tell you if I was always thinking about you?"

"I...I"

I put my arms around her and give her a soft chaste kiss.

"I have always loved you."

**6. ****Pretty ****Girl ****Bullshit**** - ****Mario ****Winans ****feat****. ****Foxy ****Brown**

She had almost every guy following her around and she played innocent as if she was. All she was doing was using the guys that threw themselves at her. Whatever satisfied her but as one of her friends we needed to get her to think straight before she did anything stupid. I know that I'm the last person to be telling her shit but we as her girl friends had to have an intervention. We even cornered her after school and well forced her to come with us. We had this little gathering at Rhonda's since her house is the biggest. She almost didn't come willingly but than Helga stepped in and she just knew she was in trouble if Helga was willing to put in effort to help. I know she just came into her beauty but she was just taking it too far that something just had to be done.

"Ok what the Hell is wrong with you, Lila." spit Helga

"I don't know what you mean. I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Lila honey, I must agree with Helga and that just never happens but something is up with you." spoke up Rhonda.

"Really nothing is wrong, I'm ever so sure that you all have it wrong."

"I concur that you have been acting very strange since you came back from summer break." Phoebe pitched in.

"We are just worried about you and we are your friends, right? So, what's going on?"

There were several nods around the room. That's when Lila burst into tears and told them everything.

**7. ****I ****Think ****I****'****m ****Paranoid**** - ****Garbage**

HAHAHA I think this stuff is getting to me. I think it's hard to think with everything going on. Nothing was going right and that this kid at school gave me this stuff to calm me down and man did it work. I miss the old gang but everyone was going in a different direction and the linchpin that held the group together left years ago. That over confident, look on the bright side, lucky son of a bitch left and took all faith with him. Whatever we didn't need him anyway. I think I'm turning a lot paranoid, hahaha. Ok so I kinda miss him. Well maybe not as much as Helga did or does. Whatever that punk lost all her bite when he left and I still would never get on her bad side. I'm paranoid not crazy. I'll leave that to Curly, hahaha.

"Hehehe yeah paranoid that what I am, hahaha."

"Maybe you wouldn't be paranoid if you got off the drugs Sid."

"What do you...Arnold?"

"Well I come home to find my friends and everything is so different. I would never guess that you got on drugs but if you want help I'll help. I'm not going anywhere."

**8. ****The ****Chair**** - ****George ****Strait**

"Ummm, excuse me but I think that was my sit."

"Oh, was it. I'm sorry umm, how can I make it up to you?"

"Well, you can buy me a drink if you want."

"Oh well, I can do that, ummm miss..."

"Phoebe and you are?"

"I'm Gerald and do you come here often? I haven't seen you here before."

"Yea it's only my second time here. Ooooo, I love this song."

"Well, would you care to dance than, Phoebe?"

"Sure."

"I think I like this song, it seems to fit you so well."

"Thank you, Gerald."

"Phoebe, why do you like role playing like this? I mean it's fun and all but the country bar, haha."

"Shhhh Gerald, you're ruining my fantasy of getting picked up by a cowboy. I just love you in that hat, boots, and those tight jeans. Plus I'm the envy of all the girls here, just look around."

Looking around, men and women were looking at them dancing.

**9. ****Stand**** - ****Rascal ****Flatts**

They didn't know how it felt to be her. It was difficult to have to keep with what the world said to do. I wanted to be my own person but that would mean standing on my own. I'm not sure if I'm ready to try that just yet. I have specific things that I have to live up to. I'm not my own person but I have lived this way for so long that I'm not sure if I have a self. Do I believe in myself enough to take a step to stand? I had already gone against the kind of guys my parents wanted me to be with. He has supported me and loved me for so long that I know it's possible to do it maybe with his help. I think I could do it and I'm going off to college soon. Maybe I can stand on my own. It would be a lot of work that I'm not even use to but with Thad's help and my friends, I could make it. All I have to do is stand up to my parents and just be ready for future consequences. I know I can stand own my own and be what I want to be. I can stand, be loved, and find myself. No matter what the future brings I will hold my head high because I'm, Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd.

**10. ****Du ****Hast**** - ****Rammstein**

What was wrong with us? Princess gets some free tickets to this German band and all our friends go crazy. I don't even know what they are saying but it sounds wicked. The mosh pit is freaking awesome if you can survive. I don't know how Phoebe is making it but I have a feeling Gerald is kinda of responsible for my best friend right now. I didn't even think I could have so much fun at something I didn't understand. I can see everyone just having fun and trying not to get trampled by the crowd. The only person not up here with us is Eugene and Nadine but that's cuz we didn't want him hurt really badly. Wow the flames on the stage is great I can feel the heat on my skin. Ok crap here comes another push from the left, dang it I'm fall...

"Oh, Thanks footballhead."

"No problem Helga I just want you safe. How are you doing?"

"Whattttt? I can't really hear you."

"I said I love you." Kinda rolling his eyes, thinking she didn't hear that.

"Really, don't be screwing with me, Arnold."

"I...I...I'm not playing with you...I love..."

I fling myself at him and give him a passionate kiss while push the crowd in that direction.

* * *

_Ok so this was really fun and I'm glad, or maybe not, that these came out longer but some of them I don't know if I like or not. Any-who it's too late must turn them in, *cackle*. Ok so go read something and have another adventure._


End file.
